Heartbeat
by OrangePrincess
Summary: In search of the legendary Virizion, Black ventures into Pinwheel Forest. Little does he know he's being pursued...  Isshu/Unovashipping


An autumn breeze swept through Black's spikes as he walked through the Pinwheel Forest. The grass cracked and crinkled beneath his feet, causing him to cringe slightly. It was very important to be quiet around these parts, or else he would scare away the legendary Pokemon that lived here.

Carefully stepping over the dead debris that littered the floor, he turned the corner only to find yet another dead end. "Shoot," he muttered as he began turning around and retracing back to where he had started.

"_Krh!"_ The bush near the path shook with great intensity, as though whatever was hiding in it was beckoning Black closer. The trainer recovered himself quickly before reaching into his bag and grabbing the first poke ball he felt. Inching slightly closer to the bush, he felt the eyes of whatever was in there staring. He walked closer to the bush, ready to fight. The bush rustled once more, before abruptly stopping.

A minute passed by without another rustle. Black sighed and loosened his stance. It seemed to have gotten away, there was no longer any reason to hang check around here. He turned once again and proceeded to back trace, when suddenly he began to fall backwards.

The wind was knocked from his lungs, the hat he was wearing flew off from the impact, and the poke ball he was holding dropped out of his hands. Black struggled with the weight that sat on top of him, trying to free his arms that were being roughly pinned down. A yell tried to free itself from his mouth, but was quickly silenced by something warm and moist. He could feel it, a tongue curling around his own like a predator choking its prey. The trainer could feel his face burning as the offender pulled away, breathing heavily. "Hello."

That voice! Black wasn't sure whether to be relieved or angered by who it really was. A smile grew on the offender's face as he removed a hand from one of Black's pinned arms and began stroking his cheek lovingly, "I like you very much."

The young boy's face grew a deep red as his free hand whipped across the older boy's face. The sudden reaction caused his grip on the other arm to loosen, and being shoved back roughly as the trainer began to crawl away from him.

He watched with interest as Black foolishly continued backward, straight into the trunk of a tree. "Ahh!" A yelp escaped as he turned to see the obstacle that stopped his escape route, and turned to see his rival already caging him in. He shut his eyes tightly, nervously awaiting his fate as the zipper of his jacket came undone. Black's hands dug into the ground. "Wait," his voice shook, "I'm not ready." Cold hands slid up his torso, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake until his chest was exposed to the air.  
>"Fine, but," The young boy's voice trembled, " please be gentle."<p>

His offender's arms wrapped around his torso tightly and slightly lifted him from the tree trunk and ground. Something warm leaned into his chest and everything came to a halt. Black's heart accelerated faster, he let out a breath to steady the pulse. His offender laughed, "Aww, your heart's beating faster!" The trainer's eyes shot open as he looked down to see what the older one was laughing about.

"What are you doing?" Black looked down to see N's head resting against his chest. A green eye peeked up, "I'm listening to your heart. What else could I be doing?"

"What else?" Rage built up inside the trainer. "Why the hell did you violate me then?"

"Violate?" N's face was innocent as he turned his head up to look at him. "You pinned me down and started doing things!"

"Oh that!" He smiled widely, "I was expressing my love for you! But," he pointed to his cheek, "you hit me."

Black resisted the urge to smack him and placed his hand on the reddened cheek, "I'm sorry about that. But I thought you were trying to do... things." The older one peeked up, "Oh? What kind of _things_?"

The trainer's eyes dodged the green ones that stared at him for a moment before coming to a conclusion. N's face glowed in awe before turning back to him. "You're such a pervert."

Black's mouth shot open to protest before being denied by the former king's hand.

"I feel bad for getting your hopes up now." He moved his face uncomfortably close to the trainer's, " Perhaps I can make it up to you, _right now_."

He quickly dodged as a hand came flying down, trying to plant itself once more onto his cheek. "Oh, you get embarrassed so easily." He once again pressed the side of his face to Black's chest, smiling a bit before shutting his eyes closed. "Why did you even follow me in the first place?" The trainer questioned as he poked at the red handprint with his pointer finger. "Because." he removed his head from Black's chest and pulled the cloth back down before yanking his head towards him and pressing his lips against the boy's forehead, "Because I like listening to your heart beat. It's different from a Pokemon's. And," N laid his forehead against the one he had claimed, "it's definitely different from everyone else."


End file.
